


Harmony

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic's POV; the first time he meets little Bing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31953) by deepseabed. 



> This drabble was written for one of those weekly writing contest on lj_scribe, and I have actually won it. *amazed* That could only have happened with the vote of my friends and some other Musers who I don't even know, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! <3 You are all lovely and fantastic! Betaed by [recordmachined](http://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined). Please read the work that had inspired the drabble - it's one of the most beautiful things ever.
> 
> This work was posted on my LJ back in October 2011.

I dreaded this first meeting; I think my silly mind spread the venom of panic through my veins. But then you open the door grinning contentedly and lead me into the children’s room, which smells like fresh paint and new toys. A whiff of lavender from the tiny clothes neatly folded in the white cupboard invades my nostrils and tells my jittery nerves to calm down.  
   
You step to the little bed and take your sleeping son in your arms. The glimmer of fatherhood transformed your face into something angelic and I can’t help but dissolve the thorn of regret in my heart at the sight of this beauteous image.  
   
Suddenly you place the baby in my arms and I’m smiling with unshed tears shining in my eyes. I wonder if you feel the same thing when you’re holding him…I wonder if you smell that…I burry my nose in the sweet fuzz and inhale a part of you that I thought have slipped from my hands and ran away in a better world.  
   
Do you smell that part of youth that was filled with laughter and confusion, but tingly kisses? The part of our lives, which was a divine perfume, a masterpiece in its simplicity, a song that never stopped, not even in our dreams?  
   
Do you smell that fragrance of lost innocence? As your son opens his eyes, I’m convinced that our unfulfilled dreams were sent back as stars in his gaze.  
   
And then I sense harmony spreading its wings in the tiny room…


End file.
